Only The Beginning
by Anything Goes Twific Contest
Summary: Senior trips symbolize the end of high school. For Bella and Edward, it's only the beginning of the rest of their lives.


**Only The Beginning**

 **Summary:** Senior trips symbolize the end of high school. For Bella and Edward, it's only the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 **Pairing:** Bella, Edward

 **Rating** : M

 **Word Count:** 3883

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

My best friend and I were exploring the resort that our school had booked for our senior trip at Lake Goodwin. It wasn't long before we came upon the Community Club that drew us in like moths to a flame.

"I swear to God, Emmett. I don't know what I'm doing! He's been driving me crazy for years!" I exclaimed as, once again, fate was messing with me. What I saw through the large windows of the resort's clubhouse made my blood boil. Edward Cullen dancing with some bimbo from another school was bringing out the same jealousy and hurt I felt every time I'd seen him with another girl over the years.

Emmett had the nerve to smirk and shake his head as he witnessed Edward's antics.

"He's just been giving you space, Bella. He's never been sure where you stand with him. The way he pines over you—"

"Oh, please! He'd ask a tree out to avoid asking me!" I stomped my foot and growled in frustration. I was fed up with Edward and his behavior. I needed to know if there would ever be an 'us,' and I needed to know right now. "Emmett, please! Go tell him I want to talk to him—before I lose my nerve."

Emmett stood back for a moment, contemplating my request. He'd been the peacemaker between Edward and me for years. "Listen to yourself. You can do so much better than him, Bella. You and I have been friends, even best friends, since we were kids. Why don't you go out with me? See if there's more there. Just once!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What? Really? I—"

He stepped closer, stopping just before our lips touched. I watched as he tensed and slowly retreated. His hot breath lingered and brought me out of my stupor. Without a word, he frowned, turned, and walked away.

Immediately, I put my fist in my mouth, bit down, and screamed. _What the hell was that? Why would Emmett think I would want to be more than friends with him? Besides, I thought he liked the new girl, Rosalie._ My questions and thoughts were relentless as I watched Emmett enter the clubhouse and approach Edward, who was now showing the girl he'd been dancing with moments ago how to aim her billiards cue. I was immediately jealous of his arms around her. Edward looked up, following Emmett's pointed finger at me.

I gulped, and my cheeks flamed up in embarrassment. I was frozen for a moment. Edward smiled, keeping his eyes focused on me. I suddenly felt like I was his prey, and just as I thought I was going to faint, his smile grew larger, and his eyes sparkled in delight. I was a goner. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh!" I turned to confirm Ben's presence. He was another boy I was always awkward around, but I considered him a friend, like Emmett. But since he thought more of me, perhaps Ben did too? Why did boys have to be so complicated?

"Would you like to go inside? Looks like they're having fun," he commented easily and pushed his large glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I followed his gaze, which was a mistake. To my horror, Edward was kissing the girl I'd seen him with all night. I turned away quickly and stepped away from the glass, walking past Ben until his hand grasped my elbow.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Is it Edward?" Ben asked softly.

I nodded and wondered how this situation could get any more embarrassing.

"Oh, I didn't realize you actually had feelings for him." Ben let go of my elbow and handed me a kleenex. "Bella, I don't think you should be alone right now. How about we go for a walk?"

 _How could Edward do this to me?_ Tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do now any more than I had over the past few years. I covered my face with my hands and cried. I felt hands on me trying to soothe me, but they didn't belong to whom I wanted to be held by, so I broke away and ran.

"Bella! Bella, wait!"

I ignored the shouts behind me. I didn't know where I was trying to go, but I knew I was running out of real estate quickly. I wiped my eyes, trying to see. I was deathly afraid of deep water, and it was so dark I could barely make out the end of the dock two feet in front of me. Right at the end, I stopped and bent over, trying to catch my breath. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps fought to drown out the echo of my heartbeat in my ears. Someone's arms wrapped around me from behind, catching me off guard, and I stumbled, causing them to tighten around me in a possessively protective embrace.

"Bella! Thank God!" Edward panted, trying to catch his breath as well. "I'm sorry! I was just playing around, trying to make you jealous. I saw Ben beside you, and I lost it. She means absolutely _nothing_ to me. I was so stupid!"

I was a sobbing, snotty mess and was still trying to catch my breath. I fought his hold and hit him with all my might, punctuating each word with a frustrated blow to his chest. "You never want anything to do with me!" When I was through, I leaned on him, exhausted.

After a few moments, when both of us had calmed, Edward spoke softly. "I want everything to do with you, Bella, but you keep pushing me away. I've loved you for so long, you know." His velvet voice made my body hum. His lips were so close to my ear, and I felt so good in his arms. I wanted to stay in the moment forever, but then his words sank in, and it pissed me off.

I began to cry again, feeling sorry for myself. Surely this wasn't how true love was supposed to be. If he loved me, why wasn't he with me? Wasn't I good enough?

"I'm so sorry, Bella, that I've hurt you. From my first day of school when we met, I've only ever wanted you. I've just never known quite how to show you, my precious Bella."

My heart melted at his pet name for me. It had been too long since I'd heard him call me his precious Bella. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, willing them to focus. I took a deep breath and then another. "You're right, Edward. How is it we've played this cat and mouse game since seventh grade?"

He took my hands and motioned for me to sit down. I did and watched him as he knelt down to unlace my shoes and then remove them and my socks. Then he did the same and slipped his feet into the water, so I did, too. For over an hour, I explained how I felt about him, especially when he was all over that other girl earlier. How my feelings for him had grown over the years, yet we managed to not do anything about it. We reminisced about the special moments we'd had, such as when we hugged after he broke the 1500-meter school track record or when I received a standing ovation for my performance in _Romeo and Juliet_ and he'd looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. How we had each dated other people just to make the other jealous. We laughed at each other's antics.

I got serious again. "Part of the reason I've pushed you away is because my father doesn't like you. He thinks I should keep my focus on school and not on boys or any other distraction, and Edward, you are definitely a distraction," I admitted. "You know, I never thought I'd be going to go to college a virgin!" Stunned that I had just said that out loud, I gasped and rose, wanting to flee up the hill toward our classmates, the lights, and music; to my normal, awkward teenage life.

"No, Bella, you won't be. Come with me." Startled at his command, I let him gently thread his fingers through mine and pull me alongside him.

~ ~ O ~ ~

We held hands along the sandy beach as we walked toward the cabins in which the resort had put our senior class. A few of our classmates saw us, thanks to the full moon. A couple of them whistled and catcalled, while a couple of the popular girls stood in shock. I did my best to ignore them all, focusing instead on the handsome young man who was possibly leading me into the next chapter of my life. His steady breathing calmed me so much so that I didn't realize we were farther away from our schoolmates than we should've been. Edward unlocked the door to the mysterious cabin and guided me inside.

The interior was very different from the one I was in. Just as I was going to ask Edward about it, he shushed me with his finger on my lips. His touch lit my body on fire, making me gasp as soon as he removed his finger. Edward's green eyes twitched and darkened as I licked my parched lips. He was so much taller than me; I was momentarily frightened as he hovered above me, suddenly feeling like I was his prey once again. In a flash, my predator's lips were on mine.

At first, it was a soft kiss, like he was afraid my lips would shatter. Wanting more, I stood on my tiptoes to reach him better. He was surprised but relaxed his lips, welcoming mine. Finally! After nearly six years, we had our first kiss.

I immediately touched my lips, savoring the moment. My fingers were like ice, and they were putting out the fire. I couldn't help but smile as I slowly retreated to stand flat on my feet. His eyes were downcast, perhaps looking at my feet, but then his gaze moved upward, following the shape of my body. As he got to my chest, I realized he was watching me breathe heavily. I wasn't wearing anything revealing, but it made me self-conscious anyway. I closed my eyes and blushed in embarrassment. I half-turned, determined to get a bit of distance, but he suddenly reached out to me.

"Why are you blushing? Didn't you like our first kiss?" His fingertips caressed my cheek, leaving a line of fire in their wake.

I leaned toward his touch. "I did, Edward. It was amazing," I answered softly and grabbed my neck. "Got anything to drink?" Thanks to all the screaming and crying earlier, my throat was like a desert. That, and I needed to cool down before I combusted. I blushed as I replayed the kiss in my mind.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. "Come on, then." He fixed me a glass of ice water, which I took gratefully.

"Thank you," I said after drinking nearly the whole glass.

After settling things in the kitchen, he turned off the light and led me to a leather sofa in the living room.

"Where are we, Edward?"

"This is my cabin. My family owns the property next to the resort. The main house is closer to the cove, but this cabin was remodeled and given to me last year for my birthday."

"Wow, that's um…" I whispered, barely able to concentrate as his fingers traced a line up my arm to my neck.

"Stay with me, my precious Bella," he whispered seductively. "Never leave me again. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Edward stood up, bringing me with him, and guided me through the unfamiliar cabin to his bedroom. He flicked on a light inside, producing a soft glow. As he lit a few candles, I began to think twice about what we were doing.

As if he could read my mind, Edward spoke firmly. "Don't, Bella. Don't doubt yourself."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, willing my self-doubt to go away. Edward was right. We needed to see where tonight took us. And now that we were finally alone, on our high school senior trip, I thought maybe I was ready to give my virginity—to him.

Edward claimed my lips hungrily while one hand pushed my shoulder back, and his other hand slid under my leg to guide me to lie on the bed. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gave with no hesitation. His hands began exploring my body, from my shoulders down to my hips. For several minutes, our kisses and hands sought pleasure—above our clothes.

We broke apart, gasping for breath, but still yearning for more. As if drawn to me like a magnet, he licked my earlobe. My nipples were so hard they hurt, but it was nothing compared with what I felt between my legs. Edward pulled my earlobe between his teeth, causing me to moan. In response, he continued to lick and suck as he caressed my curves. With his hand firmly massaging my breast and then trailing down my stomach, my legs opened. His lips softly kissed down my neck while his body shifted and molded along mine. I was lost in his soft kisses and touches, and it was heavenly.

As he broke for air, he mumbled incoherently before kissing my lips and pressing my body into the mattress under his weight. He released me and began studying my slender neck. His fingertips traipsed along my collarbone and then followed it from one shoulder to the other. His lips and tongue followed the trail begun by his fingers. It was so incredible; I was panting by the time he stopped.

"Mind if I get more comfortable?"

I was speechless and nervous, so I bit my lip and nodded my head. He held my gaze until his shirt passed over his head.

My breath hitched, and my throat was dry. Edward was fit, lean, and muscular - though it wasn't track season - and he was beautiful. I wanted to touch him, to make sure I wasn't dreaming like I'd done so often through the years.

Edward, noticing my hesitation, also realized that this was a huge step for me. Edward reassured me by taking my hand and showing me where to touch his chest. When I was somewhat relaxed, he asked, "We'll go slow, Bella. At your pace, okay?"

~ ~ O ~ ~

I accepted his proffered hand as I knelt on my knees in the middle of the bed before him.

"May I take off your shirt?" Again his voice was low and husky. I glanced down at the hem of my shirt where his hands quivered. Relieved that I wasn't the only one who was nervous, I nodded.

Slowly, my shirt rose, the cool air causing goosebumps to rise along the newly exposed skin. I bit my lip to suppress my moaning, biting harder as he mumbled incoherently once the shirt was over my head.

"Something wrong?" I immediately reached for my shirt to cover myself back up but was met with his firm hand.

"No!" he blurted forcefully. I was stunned, and he took a moment to calm himself. "No. It's just… you're so beautiful, Bella. Please, let me just look at you for a minute?"

His reply made me smile. Luckily, I had a new bra on, and it was my favorite color: purple.

"So perfect," Edward whispered and claimed my lips with his. I had never made out this long before, and my lips were beginning to hurt. We broke for air, and as he began kissing down my neck, he guided me to lie down on my back. He shifted his body so that he lay on his side. One hand teased through my hair while his other ghosted across my cleavage. I moaned involuntarily, which made me blush.

"Just look at you. Look at your blush, Bella," he whispered in wonder. "Wow, look at it spread."

There was no way I was going to look. His fixation was close to being regarded as rude, but when he smiled at me, I knew his reaction was genuine. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just smiled.

"You're so beautiful. I know I keep saying that, but it's true."

His words were music to my ears. "Make love to me, Edward. I'm ready."

"Oh, Bella," he crooned and then pulled me to him in a tight embrace. His hands rubbed up and down my back, flirting with my bra clasp and pushing my panties down to cop a feel of my buttocks. With one hand, he unclasped my bra, startling me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, almost giggling. The loose bra allowed air to pass across my sensitive skin. If my nipples got any harder, they'd be able to cut glass.

Edward pressed me back gently, keeping hold of my bra while he watched my breasts. He seemed to be in awe and slowly placed my pretty purple bra above my head before returning his full attention to me. I was so proud of myself for being brave and baring myself for him. He cupped them gently at first; his calloused hands were the perfect contradiction to my smooth skin. His touch once again ignited a fire within me.

"Such a perfect fit," he complimented before licking my lips. I moaned, and he took advantage of my parted lips. He thrust his tongue in, found mine, then squeezed my breasts.

 _Oh, God! I'm really going to go through with this!_ My thoughts rushed my head, almost causing me to panic. I felt his knees push my legs apart. Suddenly, he pressed his full body weight into me and moaned. We both froze for a moment.

I couldn't help but analyze and process what was happening. I wanted to remember every detail of this night for the rest of my life. That's what every girl did, right?

I opened my eyes to find him watching me, as if waiting for a signal. I was panting, anxious for us to continue. Our gaze held, so he began to thrust against the apex of my thighs. I screamed. I was amazed. Fascinated even. He continued thrusting and leaned in to claim my mouth with his. I was gasping into his mouth, realizing I had to quiet down. He let go of my mouth only to move down to my breast. First, he licked my nipple, and I squealed, probably a little louder than he anticipated because his pelvis froze mid-thrust. I felt something shift between my legs. At the time, I mistakenly thought it was his hand.

"Should've known you were going to be loud," he teased.

Before I could ask what he meant, he sucked on my nipple—hard. I moaned, again loudly. When he bit my nipple, I couldn't help but arch my back up, which raised my breasts high in the air. He took full advantage of my involuntary reaction by letting out his own moan and opening his mouth to fit as much of my breast in as possible. He pinched my other nipple as soon as I came to rest, immediately causing me to arch my back again. There was a definite pool of moisture between my legs, and I couldn't help but roll my hips.

"Yes, Bella, look at you. So responsive to me," Edward whispered as he lovingly kissed his way down to my hips. His fingertips ghosted along my panty line as I continued to roll my hips in reaction to his touch and kisses.

Suddenly, he dropped to the floor and kneeled, his hands caressing my legs as he did so. Bewildered at his actions, I looked at him concerned.

"Has anyone ever touched you here? Tasted you?" His voice was stern and he was back to looking at me like I was his prey.

Shocked at a question to which he should've known the answer, I let my anger subside, bit my lip, and shook my head.

"Good. You are mine now, Isabella. No one else will ever touch you."

Speechless, I nodded.

Seeing him between my legs lovingly kissing my thighs from my knees to my apex had me in a haze. I had never felt like this before: excitement tinged with fear that I could assume to be mixed as lust. I couldn't help but close my eyes as he got closer and closer to where there would be no turning back.

Suddenly, his lips were pressing kisses on my underwear. I gasped in surprise and watched him through hooded eyes.

His fingertip traced the moisture leaking through, causing me to tremble. Smirking, he brought his finger to his lips and licked it. Watching him close his eyes and moan stirred something within me. I began to sit up, but he sensed my movement and leaned toward me. I met his lips with my own, begging him to continue where he left off. I guided his hands to my panties, cluing him in that I wanted them off. He insisted on teasing me with his fingers, so when I finally had the chance, I slid them inside. I broke our kiss with a groan. His hand immediately stopped, and his forehead rested on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella," he panted.

"Touch me, Edward," I commanded and rolled my hips.

"Yes. God, you're so wet already," he whispered as he kissed his way back down my trembling form.

He slowly peeled my panties from my aching core. "So beautiful, Bella." Edward licked me then, from my folds to my clit, causing my body to convulse. I lost control as he showed me love with his tongue and fingers. After several minutes, I felt like I needed to pee. Edward continued, perhaps spurred on further, as the frenzy turned into a burning and then a shocking release that left me so breathless and foggy I passed out.

~ ~ O ~ ~

Waking up some time later, I was enveloped in a blanket and Edward cocoon. Confused temporarily, I sensed I was naked and couldn't help but smile when my eyes found Edward's. As I moved to kiss him, I blushed as I remembered our activities. Our kiss was gentle and full of promise.

"Bathroom?" he asked.

I shyly nodded and turned away from him to wrap the sheet around me as I got out of bed. Grinning at me as I maneuvered around him, I couldn't help but notice his jeans were still on. Suddenly realizing that I hadn't reciprocated, nor had we gone all the way last night, I felt humiliated.

Sensing my distress, Edward lifted my chin up. "Hey, none of that. We have the rest of our lives to show each other how we feel. One orgasm at a time. Last night was amazing, my precious Bella."

At that moment, I knew he was right. We would be together forever.


End file.
